


The Confession

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 沙里贝尔当上苍穹法师特来找奥默里克显摆





	The Confession

此时夜深人静，教皇厅的大门紧闭，这方位于圣托尔丹大圣堂的侧殿的礼拜室只有教皇厅内部的人可以踏足。圣职者也是需要开解的，他们倾听的悲伤与愁苦比常人多，如果没办法将这些负面的情绪自我消化，便只能向信仰更坚定对圣典圣训领悟更深刻的上级圣职者求助，以免被这苦难世间无数的悲欢压垮心灵。

奥默里克跪在哈罗妮的神像前，闭目祈祷，他刚刚送走一位自战场上回来的见习圣职者，替他抹去因为见过那些死亡和破碎的肢体而流下的眼泪，亲吻他的额头，以圣典圣训的箴言劝诫他把这当做责任与考验，告诉他因他人的痛苦而流泪不是怯弱，而是悲悯和良善的证明。他眉眼温和，声音中带着慈爱，话语里透着宽宏包容，不负自己善良可信的好名声。

就在那位见习心态恢复平和，道别离开后不久，又一位拜访者沿着铁灰色的金属栏杆，拐进这条荫蔽的长廊，与泪痕未干的少年擦身而过，若有还无地看了一眼那被泪水浸泡得有些红肿的眼睛，露出轻蔑的微笑，慢悠悠地走到礼拜室门口，定定地站立在那里，望着闪烁的烛光中跪地沉默的圣职者，良久才缓缓开口。

“哟，我听人说今晚在这值夜的是皇都最受爱戴的神官大人，竟然刚好是奥默里克卿呢。”沙里贝尔迈着缓慢而庄重的步子靠近神龛，十分愉悦地欣赏着对方听见自己声音时肩头那微微一颤，忍住没笑出声来。

“沙里贝尔？”这尖细的音色，慵懒的语调，奥默里克只听声音便知道身后是谁。半夜造访自己多半来者不善，可奥默里克并不惧怕那位审问官，这也并非他们第一次交锋。奥默里克扶着自己的膝盖慢慢站起来，转身面对沙里贝尔，那袭蓝天白云般的色彩落到奥默里克眼里，让这位惯来沉着冷静的神官感到胸口刺痛，如插进了一把锋利的匕首，正中心脏。

“晚上好，奥默里克卿。我来此寻求告解，不知您可否愿意做我灵魂的倾听者呢？”沙里贝尔将奥默里克脸上无处藏匿的惊讶尽收眼底，难以言说的愉悦使他的嘴脸弯起玩味的弧线，近乎无色的眼睛闪着银色光芒，遥遥地射向奥默里克眼里那片深海。

“晚上好，沙里贝尔阁下。这间礼拜室对所有得以进来的人都是开放的，正如哈罗妮的宽恕对所有诚心忏悔罪过的人一视同仁。”奥默里克的目光淡漠如冰，他的胸中各种情绪纷繁复杂，声音却保持着沉静温和的语调。

他此时是礼拜室值夜的圣职者，这方小小的石室以职责和训诫将他的真实爱憎封锁，无论来者何人，他都必须恪守耐心与谦和，直到对方离去。好在奥默里克早就为自己筑好礼貌的高墙，混迹教皇厅的尔虞我诈多年未被卷入其中，没点城府和心计是不可能存活的。

“我可没什么好忏悔的。”沙里贝尔听出奥默里克话中隐含的嘲讽，却不屑于反应，他步态款款逼近奥默里克，尽管对方比他高出不少，他看过去的目光却不减骄傲轻狂，他知道对方此时受限于职责，即使对自己痛恨至极，也不得不迎以笑脸，淡色的眼里浮现出旖旎的笑意。

“那您是否有所祈求呢？”奥默里克微笑着问，他熟悉沙里贝尔的恶趣味，料到他的打算，决定先发制人，在对方离自己一步之遥时率先伸出双手，神情温和地示意对方将手交到自己掌中，圣职者对寻求告解的拜访者都是这么做的。

沙里贝尔像是愣了愣，轻笑着眨了眨眼睛，不得不承认奥默里克这步棋走得妙。谁都不想与对方握手促膝秉烛夜谈，白衣的值夜者知道对方断然不会接过那双手，在这礼拜室中圣像的注视下，沙里贝尔反倒成了失礼之人。他骄矜地扫了一眼对方悬在空中的手臂，没有放下自己环抱的胳膊，就这么保持着原样走到那双手因为无法伸展不得不收回的距离。

“您猜猜呢？”沙里贝尔说话时目光意味深长地往下扫了一道，如夜深蓝的审问官服早已被他抛弃，包裹着他身体的是圣洁如白昼之光的苍穹法师服，象征着忠诚与虔诚的颜色彰显着来自教皇陛下的认可与哈罗妮面前的荣耀。

“您的想法，我怎么猜得到呢？”奥默里克当然明白这身华美的袍服意味着什么，他着实无法将这高洁的荣誉与沙里贝尔等同，只堪堪将这个难以置信的事实消化到不会流于表情的程度。

奥默里克的心早在教皇厅的明争暗斗中捶打得刚硬，自以为没什么坏消息可以残酷到让自己无法接受，可沙里贝尔荣膺苍穹骑士之列，这个事实让他不禁对圣座之上那最高权威的所有者的意志产生迷惑与不解。

教皇陛下英明远虑，怎么会看不清沙里贝尔的品行，容许这样作恶多端的人玷污冰天宫至高无上的圣洁与纯净。

还是说，有什么重要的事情被自己忽略了。是什么呢？

“我的所求从未改变过，唯希望哈罗妮能够继续指引我履行天职。”提到哈罗妮的名字时，沙里贝尔的声音庄重许多，散漫感不复存在，目光落到圣像上时也是坚定的。

与坊间所传闻的不同，沙里贝尔其实是个恪守典训的人，以沙里贝尔的冷酷无情来否定他对哈罗妮的忠诚是许多人一厢情愿的想法。

“据我所知，到目前为止，您都将这一职能履行得十分之好。整个伊修加德无人不知您的殚精竭虑和雷厉风行，就连小孩子听到您的名字都会流下泪来。”奥默里克话里是满满的称赞，眼睛里也没有流露出相反的目光，可说话者和聆听者都清楚他词句中的真实所指是完全相反的意味。

“本职工作而已，领受了任务自当尽力完成。”沙里贝尔笑着将对方的评价照单全收，施施然露出愉快的笑容，好像那真的是对他的褒奖一般。

“如今看来，教皇陛下也对您的工作赞许有加吧？”奥默里克说这话时目光下沉，落到那盾牌形状的骑士团徽章上，睫羽低垂稍稍挡住那略显得黯淡的眼目。

“我奉命替陛下分忧，解决了一只大老鼠而已，不足挂齿。”沙里贝尔摆摆手，神态谦虚，笑意盈然，烛火的光照着他的脸，褐色的皮肤上阴影绰绰，伤疤看起来更加深重，如沟壑般刺眼。

“那您还真是当之无愧。”奥默里克话语平静，语调沉稳，蓝色的眼睛深邃似海，将所有复杂的心绪容纳，表面平滑如镜，心里却在快速思考着对方看似漫不经心的言辞所代表的含义。什么样的异端者可以惊动到教皇陛下，而整个皇都，甚至教皇厅内部却波澜未起。

“客气了，奥默里克卿，今后可要在这教皇厅抬头不见低头见了。”沙里贝尔姿态优雅地施以礼节，墙上黑色的影子也随之微微颔首，看起来十分真挚诚恳，话语里更是态度极好，“还望多多关照才是。”

“放心吧，我会替您在哈罗妮面前祈祷的，希望她保佑您的灵魂纯净，不受血腥和杀戮和沾染。”奥默里克目光沉静，语调肃穆庄重，听起来真心实意。他说的也确实是心中所期，愿沙里贝尔那双手不要再犯下更多罪孽，让伊修加德少些饱受折磨的灵魂。

“这可就难了，毕竟哈罗妮是战争神，战争哪有不流血的呢？”沙里贝尔像是听出奥默里克话里的意思，又像是毫不在乎，他抬头望着哈罗妮头顶上的桂冠，又收回目光盯着奥默里克那张平静安详的脸，微微偏着头说，“不过我的火焰倒是可以在烧灼的瞬间焦糊血管，一滴血都流不出来，奥默里克卿，想见识见识吗？”

“我是教皇厅的圣职者，恕我没有多余的时间前往神圣裁判所拜访。而按照您如今的身份，不该在冰天宫上层尽职吗？异端者的事情今后不用您操心了吧？”心中油然升起的悲悯让奥默里克的眉毛抖动了一下，他想起昔日所见死者的种种怖形，对这惨像的营造者心生厌恶与反感，声音却仍维持着平稳语调。

“话虽如此，可我偏偏是个劳碌命，闲不住，而教皇陛下也认为异端者中有部分人罪大恶极，只有由我亲手料理他老人家才放心。”沙里贝尔轻轻摇摇头，十分遗憾的样子，声音听起来却是截然相反的态度。

“到底是怎么样的异端者，竟然必须由您亲自出手呢？”奥默里克顺着沙里贝尔的话问下去，神态镇定自若看似随意，却希望借此探知些许令他感到疑惑的问题。沙里贝尔以审判官之身晋升苍穹骑士，这其中必然有某种十分重大的缘由，绝不是处理一两个异端者这么简单的事情。

沙里贝尔轻笑着，朝奥默里克勾勾手指，示意他靠近，并在对方颦眉倾身时语气神秘地对着那桂叶般的尖耳朵说，“比如意图刺杀教皇的人。”

近在耳旁的呼吸让奥默里克感到极为不适，对方慢悠悠吐出的那句话更是让他皱紧了眉头。虽说异端者近日的确活动频繁，且手段层出，可行刺教皇哪里是那么容易的事情，从教皇厅大门通往冰天宫上层关卡重重，就连他这样的圣职者想要擅自前往教皇居所都是不可能的事情，异端者又怎么做得到呢？于是他淡淡地问：“请问异端者们计划怎么样进入教皇厅的大门，登入两座升降梯，避开所有的守卫，在魔法人偶的监视下隐遁，畅通无阻地抵达冰天宫上层呢？”

“这种事情嘛，外来者当然是做不到，可只要教皇厅的高阶人员中存在叛徒，那就容易多了。”沙里贝尔的鼻尖嗅到淡淡的檀香味道，自奥默里克的身上传来，十分好闻，就和他隐忍克制的表情一样令人回味，

“您的意思是教皇厅的高阶圣职者中有异端者混入？”奥默里克语气平淡，没有表现出相信或是不信，那双深沉的蓝色眼睛总是能够将他的情绪妥善掩藏，其下或暗流涌动，或漩涡激深，都只有他自己知道。

“不然怎么会轮到我这样的审问官出场呢？”沙里贝尔两手一摊，十分无奈的样子，银色的眼里闪耀着烛光，嘴唇和眼角却是难以掩饰的笑意，“如今我作为教皇的近卫，当然更不能容许该死的老鼠靠近陛下。”

殿堂里火光熊熊，空气燃烧的声音噼啪作响，奥默里克置身于暖黄色的光晕中，却生出冰冷彻骨的寒意来，他在心里无声地叹息，为教皇厅即将到来的腥风血雨感到悲哀，脸上却并没有表露出丝毫情绪，他的声音平静无波，神态淡然：“如果我没猜错的话，恐怕您今后的异端审判将会在这教皇厅内进行吧？”

“谁说不是呢？”沙里贝尔仰着头，锐利的目光在奥默里克英俊的脸庞上游弋，将那棱角分明的轮廓在心里描绘着，与他四目相对，迎着对方视线里那隐隐闪现的愤然，语态悠闲地笑着说，“老鼠这种玩意儿，能混进来一只就保不准有一群，不烧干净的话可是会繁殖的哦。”

“看来沙里贝尔阁下未来的工作将会十分辛苦。”奥默里克心里情绪万千，说话时却泰然自若，声音稳重深沉，他侧过头将自己的视线自沙里贝尔脸上移开，朝着神像所在的方向，目光里蒙上蜡烛的火光，“我没什么可帮上您的，只能在此祈祷哈罗妮保佑义人免受冤屈，而罪人终得审判。”

“那就有劳了，奥默里克卿，像您这么虔诚的人，成为圣徒的日子想必不会太远。”沙里贝尔语意带笑，浅色的眼睛亮得明晃，闪过狠厉的光芒，却只存在瞬间便被惯常的轻傲取代，他施施然冲着奥默里克告别，礼貌地行礼，轻笑着说，“我回去了，人家明天可是要在冰天宫当值的呢。”

“愿哈罗妮指引您的前路。”奥默里克声音庄重肃然，回过头来目光平静地目送那位身姿优雅，步伐得意的苍穹法师离去，心里暗笑对方话里藏刀，古往今来岂有活着的圣徒呢？待沙里贝尔走出礼拜室的门界，这位圣职者又语气低沉地落下话语，“另有句谚语希望您牢记：玩火者终自焚。”

沙里贝尔闻言收回朝前迈出的脚步，站在走廊上回过身来，望向两人方才交谈的那片神圣空间。幽暗的视野中奥默里克已经重新跪身做出祈祷的样子，低垂着头姿态虔诚庄重，在圣坛上燃烧的蜡烛火光中显得默然肃静。

这景象跟沙里贝尔来时毫无区别，那个被金色的光芒笼罩的圣职者仍身在原来的位置，以先前的姿势，仿佛一切都没有发生过，也不在意最后那句话有没有被听见。

玩火者终自焚，奥默里克说话时声音很远，可听觉敏锐的沙里贝尔却捕捉到了每一个字。他面带轻蔑地在心里将这句话默念，冲着奥默里克的背影无声地笑了笑，转身融进教皇厅幽深晦暗的夜色中去。

2018-11-11


End file.
